retributionsbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Slash Commands
EverQuest II has a number of commands and personalization options that can make every player's experience unique and in some ways tailored specifically to their liking. One way of doing this is with Slash Commands. Slash Commands (a term for commands or actions that start with a forward slash: / ) is a broad category of optional commands that includes shortcuts, actions/emotes, keyboard commands, settings and more. Chat Commands * /shout - zone-wide shout chat * /ooc - zone-wide out of character chat * /auction - zone-wide way to announce items you want to sell * /g or /gsay - group chat * /raid or /r - raid chat * /h - hails target * /brb - tells everyone around you that you will be right back * /afk - tells everyone around you that you're away from the keyboard and flags you as AFK * /tell or /t - sends private chat to character * /telltarget or /tt - sends a /tell to your target % codes * /bubble_fontsize ''n'' - where n is a number, changes text size in chat bubbles to size n * /filter - toggles obscenity filter * /guild or /gu - guild chat *'/officer' or /off - guild officer chat Shortened Chat Commands * : = /emote * ' = /say * ! = /shout * @ = /guildsay * $ = /auction * * = /groupsay Further Commands for Chat and Macros When speaking, you can use a series of "% codes" that expand into various pieces of information. These are also useful when creating macros. Note that they are case sensitive: using lower case will return a lower-case result (%O will return Him, %o will return him). Race (race name or "Unknown") and gender ("Male," "Female," "Neuter") results are always capitalized. * %M - Returns the character's pet's name (when they have a pet) * %T - Returns the current target * %S - Returns the subjective gender-specific pronoun for the target (He, She, It) * %O - Returns the objective gender-specific pronoun for the target (Him, Her, It) * %P - Returns the possessive gender-specific pronoun for the target (His, Her, Its) * %R - Returns the race of the target * %G - Returns the gender of the target Channel Commands * /* - where * is a channel number, speaks in the channel number specified * /join channelname - joins a channel (or creates channel if it doesn't exist) * /leavechannel - leaves a channel * /leaveall - exits all channels you are currently in * /channellist - lists all channels you are currently in * /whochannel or /wc - lists all users in specified channel number (ex: /wc 4) * /setchannelnumber - renumbers your chat channels; the new number must not be currently in use Cross-Server and Cross-Game Chat Channels For more information on cross-server and cross-game chat, see: EQII Servers * To join a chat channel on a different EQII server, type /join servername.channelname * To join a chat channel on a different EQ2X server, type /join eq2x.servername.channelname * To join a chat channel in SWG, type /join swg.servername.channelname * To join a chat channel in EQ, type /join eq.servername.channelname * To join a chat channel in Matrix, type /join mxo.servername.channelname * To join a chat channel in Planetside, type /join ps.servername.channelname * To join a chat channel in Vanguard, type /join vgd.servername.channelname * To send a tell to a friend on another EQII server, type: /t servername.charname * To send a tell to a friend playing EQ2X, type /t eq2x.servername.charname * To send a tell to a friend playing EQ, type: /t eq.servername.charname * To send a tell to a friend playing SWG, type: /t swg.servername.charname * To send a tell to a friend playing Matrix, type: /t mxo.servername.charname * To send a tell to a friend playing Planetside, type: /t ps.servername.charname * To send a tell to a friend playing Vanguard, type: /t vgd.servername.charname Character Status Flags * /anon - flags you as anonymous (hides class/level/etc.) * /role - flags you as roleplaying * /a or /afk - tells everyone around you that you're away from the keyboard and flags you as AFK * /lfg - opens the Looking for Group window Mercenaries *'/merc ranged' *'/merc melee' *'/merc resume' (unsuspends the merc) *'/mercname' *'/merc attack' *'/merc backoff' EQII Share (EQ2) * /facebook message - posts message to Facebook * /twitter message - posts message to Twitter * /tweet message - posts message to Twitter * /share message - posts message to Facebook and Twitter (if both are enabled) Dungeon Finder New with Game Update 61! * /df or /dungeonfinder - opens up the Dungeon Finder (EQ2) interface Dungeon Maker New with Age of Discovery (GU62)! * /republish_house - Modifies the name of a currently published dungeon. * /house - Brings up the access screen that shows item count and can allow players to leave the dungeon if they find themselves stuck. Emotes Emotes are character actions within the game. Many of them are acted out physically by your character, and some have accompanying audio. All of them display a text line within your chat window. If a target is selected, the emotes will be addressed to your current target. If no target is selected, they will be generic actions. * : = /emote * /em ''text'' - emotes text * /agree - character agrees with target * /amaze - character gasps at target in amazement * /applaud - character applauds target * /assistme - character calls for assistance with target! * /attention - character snaps to attention * /beckon - character beckons target to follow * /beg - character begs from target * /bite - character bites target on the leg! * /blush - character bleeds all over target * /blink - character blinks at target * /blowkiss - character blows a kiss at target * /blush - character blushes at target * /boggle - character boggles at the opportunities presented by target * /bonk - character bonks target on the head * /bored - character informs target that they are bored * /bounce - character bounces around target with excitement * /bow - character bows to target * /brandish - character brandishes their weapon at target * /brb - character tells target that they will be right back * /burp - character burps at target * /bye - character waves goodbye to target * /cackle - character cackles gleefully at target * /cheer - character cheers for target * /chuckle - character chuckles at target * /confused - character stumbles around, obviously confused by target * /crazy - character rambles insanely at target * /cringe - character cringes away from target * /curse - character curses target * /curtsey - character curtseys to target * /cut - character runs their thumb around their throat, threatening target * /dance - character dances with target * /doh - character smacks his forehead at target * /double - character does a doubletake at target * /duck - character ducks * /flex - character flexes at target * /flirt - character starts flirting with target * /flourish - character flourishes their weapon at target * /flustered - character appears flustered with target * /frustrated - character appears frustrated with target * /full - character formally curtsies at target * /gag - character gags at target * /giggle - character giggles at target * /glare - character glares menacingly at target * /grumble - character grumbles about target * /gut - character doubles over in pain and stumbles about * /happy - character happily bounces around target * /hear - character covers their ears and pays no heed to target * /heart - character clutches their chest * /heel - character jumps in the air with a loud clicking of heels * /heck - character declines target. HECK NO! * /hello - character waves hello to target * /listen - character listens intently to target * /look - character looks away from target * /moon - character shows target what they feel about it * /neener - character childishly taunts target * /no - character gives an emphatic no to target * /nod - character nods in agreement with target * /notworthy - character genuflects to target * /peer - character peers curiously at target * /point - character points at target * /ponder - character ponders target * /pout - character pouts dramatically at target * /raise - character frantically raises their hand * /rofl - character rolls on the floor laughing at target * /royal - character regally waves at target * /rude - character gestures rudely at target * /sad - character makes a sad face at target * /salute - character crisply salutes target * /sarcasm - character sarcastically applauds target * /scheme - character rubs their hands together, obviously scheming * /scold - character sternly scolds target * /scratch - character scratches * /scream - character screams in frustration at target * /see - character covers their eyes to avoid seeing what target is doing * /shake - character shakes their fist at target * /shame - character appears ashamed *'/shimmy' - character shimmies * /shiver - character shivers at target * /shrug - character shrugs at target * /sigh - character sighs disappointedly at target * /sitchair - character can be sat in a chair given current location * /smile - character smiles at target * /smirk - character smirks at target * /sneer - character sneers at target * /snicker - character snickers quietly and pouts at target * /sniff - character sniffs at target - what smells?! * /sob - character sobs pitifully at target * /speak - character covers their mouth to prevent saying anything to target * /square - character shapes a box in the air for target * /squeal - character squeals in delight at target * /stare - character stares fixedly at target * /stinky - character makes a stinky face at target * /stretch - character stretches lazily * /sulk - character sulks quietly * /swear - character swears loudly at target * /tantrum - character throws a temper tantrum at target * /tap - character taps their foot impatiently * /taunt - character mercilessly taunts target * /thank - character graciously thanks target * /threaten - character threatens target * /thumbs - character gives the thumbs up to target * /violin - character plays on an imaginary violin in mock sympathy for target * /wave - character waves at target * /whistle - character whistles appreciatively at target * /whome - character gestures at target, Who? me?! * /wince - character winces at target * /wink - character winks at target * /woo - character draws an image for target * /yawn - character yawns rudely in targets face * /yeah - character fervently agrees with target Appearance Commands * /hide - Hides your illusions. * /showhood - toggles the appearance of your robe's hood * /showhelm - toggles the appearance of your headpiece from your head slot * /cutemode - toggles BIG HEAD mode on and off (like bobble-heads huge) in both standard and SOGA models * /cutemode2 * /cutemode3 * /mood - changes facial expression; where is afraid, happy, sad, tired, angry, none (moods persist until changed) * /showrange - toggles the showing of a bow on and off when out of combat if a bow is equipped (automatically hides your cloak). If no bow is equipped then no primary, secondary, or range item is visually shown equipped on your character when out of combat. * /finditem - search your entire inventory, including bank and house vault, for items by their name. Loot & Inventory Commands * /random x ''y'' - where x and y are two numbers (often 1 and 100), rolls a random number between x and y; can be used with any sequential number combination * /get_coins - shows the amounts of platinum, gold, silver and copper you possess * /togglebags - toggles your bags between open and closed * /weaponstats - Displays weapon statistics and proc rates factoring current character attributes for all wielded weapons Directional Commands * /way x, y, z ' or '/waypoint x, y, z ' - leads you to the location x, y, z in your current zone * '/waypoint_cancel - cancels your current waypoint * /l or /loc - shows your current coordinates Pet Commands * /pet attack - pet will attack your current target * /pet backoff - pet will cease attacking its target * /pet stay - pet will stop following you and remain where it is * /pet follow - pet will follow you * /pet report - pet will announce his health in a percentage * /pet guardme - pet will guard and follow you * /pet guardhere - pet will guard its current location * /pet who - pet will announce its master * /pet getlost - pet will disappear * /pet preserve_master - pet will protect you * /pet preserve_self - pet will protect itself * /pet melee - pet will use melee attack * /pet ranged - pet will use ranged attack * /pet hide - pet will hide * /petname ''Name'' - Name of the next pet you summon * /pet options - brings up the options box for your pet Combat Commands * /useability - casts specified spell * /toggleautoattack - turns melee attack on or off * /togglerangedattack - turns ranged attack on or off * /autoattack 0 - stops all autoattack * /autoattack 1 - force melee autoattack * /autoattack 2 - force ranged autoattack * /cl - clears current spell/ability queue * /cancel_spellcast - cancels the the spell currently being cast * /useabilityonrt ''spellname'' - casts spellname on the last person who sent you a /tell, doesn't change target * /useabilityonplayer ''playername spellname'' * /cureplayer ''(playername|group or raid position) (trauma|arcane|noxious|elemental|curse) optional (spell|potion)'' - New with GU58. ** Example: /cureplayer g0 noxious spell *** Will attempt to cure yourself of a noxious detriment with only spells and without using potions (even if you have them). ** Example: /cureplayer r4 noxious *** Will attempt to cure the character in raid slot 4 of a noxious detriment using a spell or potion (whichever is available). Hate Meter * /togglethreatwindow - toggles the hate meter off and on Targeting Commands *'/target' - targets specified character *'/assist' - targets specified character's target *'/assist' - targets your current target's target * /target_group_member 0 - will target group member 1, not yourself, first in group window * /target or /target_self - will target yourself * /show_window mainHUD.ImpliedTarget - opens window showing who your target is targeting, good for healers and tanks. Note: This command is case sensitive. * /target_pet - Target your own pet * /target_group_pet ''#'' - Target a group member's pet (# = 0 to 4, 0 being the first group member in the order shown in the group window) *'/target_previous' Target Tagging Commands New with Game Update 59/Velious! * /tagtarget name - to tag your target with a specific icon. Ex: /tagtarget skull * /tagtarget 1-6 - to tag your target with a numeric value. Ex: /tagtarget 1 * /tagtarget clear - to clear your target's tag Housing Commands * /house - opens the housing-menu while you are in your house/guildhall * /save_layout - saves the current layout of all items in your home to a file in your EQ2 directory * /load_layout - loads a layout file for your home and will move items to the appropriate places if the home is the same layout plan as the saved file (4 room house version 1, etc, are layout plans) * /house_ratings - opens the Housing Directory menu (House Ratings System) * /republish_house - update the name of your currently published dungeon or house UI Commands *'/load_uisettings' - let's you load any of your characters' UI settings to your current character. *'/loadui' - lets you a new UI skin *'/medals_show_all' - shows all available Achievements. Camp Commands *'/camp' - saves and logs out your character, returning you to the character select screen. *'/camp desktop' - saves and logs out your character, quitting the game entirely and returning you to your computer deskop. *'/camp login' - saves and logs out your character, returning you to the client login screen. Miscellaneous Commands *'/save_friends' - Saves your friends list as Servername.Charname.Friends.txt *'/load_friends' - Pops up a box to select which friend list .txt file you want to load. Will attempt /friend every name that does not already exist on friend list of the character executing the command. Does not copy over list notes. *'/savehotkeys ''name' - This will store the current hotbars (not positions, but all the commands inside the hotbars). Can have multiple different names on the saved hotbars, such as solo, group, melee, raid, etc.. *'/loadhotkeys name' - This will load a saved hotbar set. *'/playsound parameter' - Plays 2d sounds locally. Type /playsound (no parameter) for a list of sounds you can play. *'/clear_mailbox''' - will clean out your in-game mailbox of all mail, including annoying "ghost" mail that can inhibit transfers. *'/ics_maxcameradistance #' - change how far your 3rd person camera can zoom out, where # is a number indicating distance (ie: /ics_maxcameradistance 35). 35 is reported to be the maximum available; 10 or 15 is the default. This persists through logging out and in. *'/unmentor' - causes you to stop mentoring (or auto-mentoring) *'/mentor' playername - Mentors the person whose name you provide, assuming that they are in the same group, not in combat, and not already mentoring someone else. Will work in a different zone from the player you are mentoring. *'/zone_to_groupmember' playername - zones to a group member who is in a different instance of the same zone (ex: Frostfang Sea 1 and Frostfang Sea 2) *'/research' - Reports the status of Research Assistant work in your chat window. *'/lastname' name - Sets your character's surname. Available at level 20. *'/rename' name - If you have a rename coming due to acquiring an X as a result of a server merger, use this command to rename your character. Get it right, it's once only. ---- Category:Terms